


Dead Falls: Return

by SamuelSadi



Series: Dead Falls: (Zombie AU) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: Continuation of Dead Falls. Dipper and Mabel fight their way back to Gravity Falls, and gets trapped in there on their way to look for their parents. They fight for their lives, against infected, and the remaining humans. If that wasn't bad enough, Winter had set in again in the Pacific Northwest, so they must also fight the cold. Survive raiders. Survive infected. Just... Survive.





	1. Chapter 1

AVAVA  
( Author's Note )  
VAVAV

Well, Dead Falls is not over yet.

Who saw this coming?

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

The sound of gunshots run out though the empty streets, only to mix with the sound of groaning not too far from where he and his sister were. The groaning could have coming from someone that him or his sister had shot in defense. If he were lucky, that's what it would be. Though, luck wasn't on their side. They had returned to Gravity Falls, after leaving Wendy, and everyone else, with Wendy's family. 

They had loved the safety of the cabins that were surrounded by forest. Surrounded by safety. The live stock that they had collected. The vegetables that would be planted soon. The company of everyone. But they had changed all that in to leave. To see if their family had survived. 

So, if they were looking for their family, why were they in Gravity Falls? 

They figured if their family had survived, they would look in Gravity Falls first. 

So, Dipper and Mabel had returned to look for any sign that their parents had been there. A note, a picture. Something special to them.

Dipper hadn't thought to look before they had left Gravity Falls. In the couple of years that followed the infection, he hadn't returned to the Mystery Shack, since they gathered mattresses.

Another gunshot rung out, and a bullet whizzed past his head. Seemed Dark Blood was still pretty angry at him.

He ejected the magazine from his gun, checked the bullets, before putting the magazine back in. He scooted over to Mabel, to further himself out of the line of fire. Or at least, as far out of the line as he could get. He looked around, and looked around. His eyes stopped on their car. It was his and Mabel's car!

“Alright, Mabs.” He leans over to his sister. “What I'm going to do, when this guy stops to reload, I'm going to start shooting, and we need to get to our car.”

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yeah, Mabs.” He answered, looking over to her. More confidant than she had been when all this had started. He noticed how she held her gun, ready to be aimed and fired. Her index finger extended past the trigger to avoid accidental firing. She had learned so much.

“Ready when you are.” She said, moving into a crouch, preparing to run. He was proud of her, and would comment if he wasn't crouching getting ready to cover her. He couldn't let something like sentiment cloud his judgment at the moment. He had to be focused, in case the shooter had another weapon when that one ran out. The shooter that was left had been reloading, but he could have picked up a dropped weapon. Anything. 

And that was what he was here for. Anything.

He had to be faster than the shooter. He was more experienced than the boy that started this journey. The boy that had no experience with a fire arm. That didn't mean he was the best. Didn't mean that the person out there didn't have more experience. 

Odds were, if the shooter had been raised here in this small town known as Gravity Falls, he might have been hunting since he was young. Might be more proficient. But, it was either take this risk, or wait here to be killed when back-up arrived. They had no choice.

“Now!” He stood up as the firing stopped. He could see where the shooter was, even if he didn't have a clear shot. He was nestled behind a car in the middle of the road. He took aim and fired, the bullet hitting the windshield. What he could see of the shooter through the window disappeared, hiding behind the car. Dipper waited, heard his sister behind him start her run. He stood and followed slowly. Still aiming his gun. He saw the shooter start to peer up, and Dipper fired again, obliterating the side view mirror over the person's head. 

'Damn it,' He thought to himself. He wasn't as accurate with this handgun as he was with his rifle. Then again, the rifle was bolt action, and not really meant for this. Though, the shot over the guys head was enough to make him duck down again.

'Ten left,' he thought to himself, knowing how many bullets were in the magazine, as he continued his pace.

“C'mon, Dip,” Mabel called out, the shooter started to move again. Dipper took aim, and fired two shots in repetition, the second a little lower than the first. He couldn't see the person, so either they were hiding again, or dead.

'Doesn't matter,' he thought to himself as he heard the engine roar to life. He fired two more at the car, just in case. By the time the person was brave enough to look out again, hopefully they'd be long gone.

“Lets go,” He said as he got into the passenger seat, Mabel taking off, before the door was even closed.

“That was some real Bonnie and Clyde stuff right there, Bro-Bro.” Mabel said, though he could tell she was still a bit shaken, she wanted to make light of the situation.

“First, we aren't lovers. Second, Bonnie and Clyde died. We don't want to be them.” Dipper said, not wanting to dash his sister's feelings. He just didn't want to think about either of them dying. He sure didn't want her to die. She was the only family he had. He couldn't, wouldn't, lose her.

“Well, we made it!” She said with some of her usual pep.

AVAVA

The Mystery Shack, home sweet home. Or at least it had been two years ago. Back when everything was completely normal, well as normal as you could get in this small weird little town. It seemed that most of the Dark Blood had vacated the town. Just a small group of them stayed behind, maybe to run the town. Maybe had a different plan. 

He knew that they had a way of communication, though he didn't know how yet. Walkie-talkies didn't have long distance range. CB radios would have some distance, if they had radio repeaters set up, they could get even more distance. Maybe even to other cities. And then if someone there were to repeat the message, it wouldn't take long to send a message hundreds of miles.

'Not now, Dipper,' He thought to himself. They were safe enough. None of the lines had been tripped around the shack. So, maybe they had managed to get rid of the people that controlled the town. Couldn't have been many. The fight hadn't lasted that long.

Him and Mabel would stay around long enough to restock on anything they could find. Then to Piedmont to hopefully find their parents. Either, dead or alive. They had to know, one way or another. They just did. He knew there was always the chance, just like Wendy's parents. There was always just some slim chance that they could have survived.

“I got grub cooked here, Broseph.” She came into the living room with a tray carrying a variety of things from chips, to canned meat, and crackers. 

Normally a diet like this would kill you, though with as much calories as they burned daily, they could handle it for a while, at least until they got back to the Corduroy cabin, where fresh food would be available. In another week, they would be back at the cabin. Him and Wendy would be decorating that cabin that they had chosen for them and Mabel. Normally, newly dating people would want to be alone. But Wendy was fond of Mabel, and it wasn't like he wanted to be away from his twin. Not after everything that happened.

“Well, lets eat before it gets any more gross.” Dipper almost chuckled. 

“I miss the food from Wendy's.” He couldn't agree with her more. And they both chuckled.

What kind of world had been created around them? They had been shot at today, almost died today. Had killed people today. Alright, so these people were killers and it was a kill or be killed situation. Avoided the infected. And yet, here they were laughing about old food, stale chips, and expired candy.

The afternoon and evening continued the same way into the night. Simple sibling bonding. Something that they hadn't actually been able to do, since they began this journey to find their parents. A week didn't seem like much, but to them it meant a lot. In this new world, a week was a long time. A lot could happen in a week. In this new world, people changed cars multiple times in a week.

The sound of bells ringing stopped their laughter and small talk.

“Coming from the front.” Mabel said standing up, moments after he had stood, drawing his weapon.

“Can't we have one night, without having to defend ourselves from infected, or someone?” Dipper asked as he cocked his gun.

“I know right... so rude.” Mabel said but following suit, by cocking her gun. “Ready for this, Broski?”

“Lets go.” He said walking towards the front door, They had time. The trip wire was far enough. Although, it could be seen from the front door, and windows.

He opened the front door, just enough form him and his sister to move out. Hopefully not open enough to show it had been opened. It was relatively dark inside, except for the fire burning in the fireplace, and a few candles. Could be just enough so that they couldn't be seen. It could be an infected person, but they wouldn't take the chance.

Being twins, they moved in unison. No sounds made as they took their positions. They knew the other better than any other person in the world. That, and they played out this scenario enough time. Maybe not here, but close enough to this. He looked around, then looked over to Mabel. She was scanning the area around the front of the shack. She saw it too, or rather. Actually, the lack of seeing anything. No movement.

“Hey, you see anything?” Mabel asked, not taking her eyes off of the treeline.

“No.” Could it have been an animal. But he had to be sure. 

A rustle from near them had both twins aiming their weapons at the sound.

“Alright, come out,” Dipper called out.

“Slowly!” Mabel added.

“Don't shoot me.” A familiar voice called out, “We have to stop running into each other like this.”

“Really?” Dipper lowered his weapon at the sound of a voice he would know anywhere.

“Wendy?” Mabel called out.

“The one and only.” Wendy stood up and slowly moved forward. Maybe she was worried about being shot if she moved to fast.

“Why are you here?” Mabel asked, as Dipper holstered his weapon.

In truth, he didn't know why she had come, only that he was happy that she was there. He followed the girls into the Shack. 

Once in the light of the living room, he embraced Wendy in a tight hug. He had missed her. It had only been a week, but he had grown accustomed to being close to the redhead.

“So, Tomorrow?” Wendy asked.

“Tomorrow we make plans for Piedmont.”


	2. Chapter 2

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

She laid back in the recliner, looking around the living room to the shack. It seemed as though everything had been left untouched by anyone. Then again, the outside of the shack had looked like it had been abandoned even before the zombies took over. 

Yes, Zombies. It didn't matter what her brother said. 

If it looked like a zombie, shambled like a zombie, and ate people like a zombie. It was a freaking zombie.

So, it was no wonder that the shack had been left alone.

She had been packing things up all morning, Wendy and Dipper had each taken a task. Dipper was gathering things they would need for the long trip to Piedmont. Wendy was gathering any weapons that her and Dipper might have missed when they had originally left the shack. They had been in a hurry, and in shock. So it was plausible that they had missed something. After all, they had only been three handguns and a couple of rifles. For a town like this, and with a forest with a history like the one around the shack, there should be more weapons. And she was handling the clothes and food.

“Wow, there's so much canned food that we left here.” She muttered as she continued to pack the packaged foods. “Man, Grunkle Stan was sure a prepper. Guess he didn't get to see he was right.” 

She could almost make small jokes, it wasn't like she wanted to. If she didn't, she might end up breaking down crying. She missed her Grunkle Stan, and he would have been really helpful during this apocalypse. If only he had left some kind of detailed plans. He had to have planned for this. Or something like this. I didn't matter what they had faced, their Grunkle had always figured out something. So, the old man had been a con-man in his younger years. And basically scammed people to make a living, but that only meant that he thought fast on his feet. 

Not that Dipper couldn't hold his own. Dipper must have inherited that from Stan. Dipper was far to honest to scam someone, unless he had to. Though, Mabel was sure that he would feel very guilty afterwards. But he could think fast on his feet. Though, he didn't have the experience that Stan would have had. Maybe they wouldn't have left the Shack in the beginning. 

But then, what would have happened to Wendy? Tambry? Pacifica? She didn't even want to think about what could have happened to Thomas and Anna. They might have found Wendy during supply runs. Maybe Even Tambry would have made her way to the Shack sooner or later, like she had came across the graveyard. But she knew something unspeakable would have happened to Pacifica, and the younger two would be pretty much the same.

So, while she was saddened by Stan's passing, maybe it was for the best. One life lost, verses at least three saved.

“Sup, Kiddo?” Wendy's voice rang out, almost scaring the heck out of her.

“Don't do that!” Mabel whined, even though she wasn't really upset. She picked up another can of meat, and placed it in a duffel bag. She sighed picking up another one, holding it in her hand a moment. “Hey, Wendy?”

“Yeah, what's up?” Wendy picking up various food items and puts it back on the counter picking up another.

“Not that we don't appreciate your company. 'Cause, like we totally do.” Mabel said putting another can into the bag. She didn't mind Wendy being there. And it wasn't like she was jealous. She wasn't. All during this time, he brother always made time for them to hang out, when the various attackers allowed. “But, why did you come?”

“Oh, well. That's easy.” She said putting the can she was holding. Wendy reached out putting her hand on her shoulder. “My two best buds were out here all alone. The same two buds that risked everything to help me find my family, were out here looking for their family. While I was sitting on my butt safe and sound. So, I told the 'rents, I had to come out here. I had to try to find you guys. And that I knew that you guys would stop here first. I promised them, if I didn't find you here, I'd come back.”

“Thanks, Wendy.” She teared up, for the first time in a long while. She tried to be happy. Tried to stay herself. But she was scared. Scared that they wouldn't find their families. Scared that they would find them in pieces, half eaten. Scared that they were infected and they would have to... take care of them. She wrapped her arms around Wendy. “I'm sorry. I'm scared.”

“I was scared too, Short-Stack,” she felt Wendy wrap her arms around her. “But it was alright, because I had you guys with me. Which is why I'm here for you two now.”

“Thank you. This means a lot to me. A lot to us. I know Dipper really likes having you here.” She pulls back, wipes her face and wiggles her eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood a little. “Like, really likes having you here.”

 

AVAVA

Once Mabel had gotten out the emotions that she had bottled up for the last... well she wasn't sure exactly how long she had been bottling them up. Though, she knew that she had been for a long time. Her and Wendy were able to gather and pack up enough food to get them across the country if need be. It seemed that her Grunkle Stan really had things planned out. If they had even taken a moment to really look around when everything went nuts, they would have found a lot more things that they could have used.

Dehydrated milk. That would have come in handy before the cereal had gotten stale. Maybe to make cheese.

'Can you really make cheese from milk?' She wondered to herself. She didn't think that you could with just milk. Maybe you needed cream. Did you need cream for sour cream? Well, cream was in the name. So... maybe you did. Butter? How long had it been since she was able to eat something as simple as buttered toast for breakfast? Too long... How had they lived without dairy? Ice cream! Cheese cake! Oh, how she missed...

“Earth to Mabel! Hellllooo.” Wendy broke her out of her thoughts, causing her to look up to the redhead.

“Sorry, what?” 

“Just letting you know that I was going to see what your brother is getting into. We have left him alone for a while.” Wendy cracked a smile, “When we leave him alone, he converts stuff into other stuff. That or he locked himself in a room somewhere.”

“In his defense, that only happened once. He was working on that cabin, and the door got stuck.”

“He totally freaked out though.”

“Yeah, he did.”

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

“Batteries. Check,” He had of course tested each one he came across in flash lights. He didn't have his solar equipment here, and hadn't managed to find anything along the way to rig something up, so for now, batteries would have to do.

“Blankets pillows, Check”

“Super glue, check. Don't know what we could use it for, but yeah might come in handy.” He tossed it with the first aid kit. He had read that super glue was invented to hold skin together during the war, when there wasn't time enough for stitches. 

He let his mind go over options while he packed various things that he found useful. The car wouldn't be practical right now. It wouldn't hold everything they needed, plus them. He didn't even know if there was still anything at the Gleeful car lot. They had their pick before, and the other groups have surely gone through the remaining vehicles, if only to siphon the gas. Their original vehicles were on the island., very unobtainable. Unless they could float or fly, and that was just nonsense, even for his mind to think about.

He moved the last of the boxes into the living room. Then went to take them out to the car. He picked up one of the bigger boxes and carried it to the door. He heard the sound of one of the infected outside. Sighing he put the box down and pulled the gun on his side out of it's holster. He opened the door, preparing himself to kill someone that he had possibly known. He saw the infected. Didn't look like anyone he had known. Not that he could really tell from the scarring on it's face, and it's discolored skin. He pulled the trigger and watched as it's head virtually exploded.

Once it fell, he saw others behind it. Had he actually thought, instead of just blindly eliminating the first infected that he had heard. He might would have paid attention to see if there were more. And there were more, a lot more... Hungry... and at the moment, he was the focus of their attention. Which was something that he surely didn't like. He closed the door, after bolting in. Moments later he heard the clawing at the door behind him, as he turned the lock.

“Crap, Crap, Crap.” Dipper thought replaying it back in his mind. He couldn't remember the exact number, but there were dozens of them. The sound of the gun fire might would have brought more.

“Hey, Dip. You shoot, or did someone else shoot?” Wendy asked, rushing into the room, her gun drawn, Mabel not far behind her.

“It was me,” He said looking out the window and cursing himself. 

Outside there were what looked like hundreds of infected, most of which were milling around, though a few were still pushing against the door he had closed. He had to shoot. He had to do it without thinking... what an idiot. 

'Real good, Dipper,' He thought to himself, 'Make a horde angry.'

“We... uh... aren't leaving today.” He called over his shoulder. “Go make sure the doors are locked, and barricaded if need be. I make a huge mistake. And I hope you found some useful weapons, and ammo.”


	3. Chapter 3

AVAVA  
( Author's Note )  
VAVAV

Now, that we've safely dropped off some of our characters with the Corduroy family. Lets see who else might have survived this invasion of the infected. 

And, is anyone actually enjoying this second part of Dead Falls? Because if not, I'll just wrap it up with an ending. I know there is one loyal reader of this continuation, But Honestly, I rarely have time anymore to write, I want to make sure I'm not wasting the time I”m spending on chapters. When I could use that time to work on other fictions.

So, PM me, review, comment, something to let me know.

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

She saw Mabel run towards the back door, as she took off towards the gift shop's door. Dipper was handling the front door. She didn't have a clue what Dipper meant when he said he made a huge mistake. Only that due to the snarls and growls outside, it sounded like Dipper had somehow lured all the zombies in town with one gunshot. Which couldn't be right. There was no way that one gunshot could have lured that many here. Not that quickly anyways. 

She turned the deadbolt on the door, she tried pushing the counter in front of the door, though was unable to move it. She looked around, before finally deciding to move some of the shelves in front of the door. She looked out the window, before sitting in front of it. There had to be hundreds.

She couldn't argue with the number outside. But how could they all arrive so shortly after Dipper shot. Unless they were there already, though there hadn't been any when she arrived. They hadn't heard anything outside before a few moments ago. Which brought up the question, why where they here? 

Could the current controllers of the town have herded them towards the house in hopes to get rid of Dipper and Mabel? Did they even know who they were? That they had lived in the Mystery Shack? Or could it have been that someone survived the fire fight between the twins and the gang, and saw them come here? So many things to think about. Too much to wonder about. She pushed herself up off the floor, and walked towards the living room where Dipper would be.

AVAVA

“So, I had to move the freaking t-rex skull in front of the back door. D'you know how heavy that thing is?” Wendy could hear Mabel explaining from the other room. It would have been funny if infected were not all around the cabin. Though, Mabel always tried to lighten up any situation.

“But it is secured?” Dipper asked.

“Uh-Yeah! I told you, t-rex skull.” Mabel rolled her eyes.

“Gift shop is secure.” She said as she entered the room. “So, what the heck did you do, Dipper?”

“Nothing,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I shot an infected that was on the pouch. I didn't know there were so many of them out there.”

“Well, what now?” Mabel asked as she sat on the floor in front of the couch. 

Wendy decided to take the recliner, as Dipper paced the room. He seemed to be deep in thought, and both her and Mabel knew better than to interrupt him. It's not that he would get upset. Interrupting him would result in him pacing even longer if he couldn't keep his mind on track. Though, it didn't take him very long before he stopped in front of them.

“No choice, but we have to wait here until the infected move on.” Dipper leaned against the tv, she kind wished they actually had electricity in the shack. It would certainly past the time. Then again, there wouldn't actually be anything on the television, but it was a thought. She watched Dipper walk over to book shelf, select a book and select on, before moving over to the couch. Guess they would have to make due for a while.

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Dipper just looked at the food on the plate in front of him. The same thing he had eaten everyday for the past five months. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen. In the last year he hadn't observed the infected acting this way. Alright, so they traveled in hoard, and sometimes they stayed in the same place for a couple of days. Maybe a week or two at most. But five months? This is insane! They hadn't acted like this before! Had to be something keeping them there. 

It couldn't have been noise. None of the three of them made a noise in almost a week, louder than a whisper. They only spoke in whispers on the third floor to help minimize the infected hearing them. 

A few times the infected had started to leave, and looked almost clear. They had been about to try to pack up the vehicle, when the infected started to return. The only thing that he could think of, was that something had been driving them back towards the Shack. Or someone. He and Wendy had talked about that before, several times, over the past months. It was all that made sense. The infected had shown up too fast that first day. It had never made sense to him. Unless it was a survivor from the group that had attacked him and Mabel when they returned to Gravity Falls.

He looked down at the plate of canned meat, which he couldn't even tell what it was. Cold canned vegetables, and rice that had been boiled in a pot over the fireplace. They hadn't had a chance to get firewood. The last few weeks they had been using furniture they had broken up when they could and took to burning it at night. It was starting to get colder as winter was approaching. And they had been trying to conserve what wood they had left to keep warm. Though, all they had left was the wood that was now in the fire.

If they didn't do something soon, they wouldn't make it.

AVAVA

He looked out the window at the horde that was milling around the Shack. There were still a lot of them. If they would stand still long enough to count, he would know the number. His guess put the number at between fifty to seventy. Though they didn't stand still. For one person it would be almost impossible to take them all out. Only a fool or someone desperate would even attempt to go out there.

He looked over to the guns laid out on the table before him. His eyes glanced over the machete, and the rifle that he had just loaded. Then checked his pack that he had packed. Everything seemed to be there. He looked back towards the window he had previously looked out of. 

'Only a fool...' He thought to himself as he looked back towards the supplies. 'And I'm the fool.'

Mabel and Wendy would kill him if they knew what he was planning. Though at the moment neither of them could hardly stop him at the moment, which happened to be why he was attempting to leave the Shack. 

He left the table then went to check on the two that were sleeping in Stan's former bedroom. Both were shivering huddled together in the big bed they had been sharing to conserve heat. Stan's room was the only other room in the house with a fireplace. Since they were conserving wood they figured it would last longer heating one room, verse the entire bottom floor. And it had worked, at the very least it allowed the limited wood supply to last a lot longer than he had calculated. While they were shivering and huddled together, it was not cold in the room. They had eaten something that didn't agree with them, or had managed to get sick some other way. But they had gotten sick.

The Shack did not have any medicine available. Stan hadn't believed in keeping too much in the way of medical supplies when he was alive, and what he had kept, they had taken when all this had started. So, he had to get some sort of antibiotics, cold medicine. A freaking orange. Something, anything to help them.

Moving over to the bed, he tossed another blanket over them, pulling it up. So vulnerable. He didn't want to leave them, though staying and doing nothing wouldn't help them. All he could do, was leave what food they had left. He sighed as he tossed a couple of table legs on the fire before walking out. He closed the door behind him, grabbed his pack, holstered his guns, shouldered the rifle, and walk to the door.

AVAVA

Click.

His handgun had run out of bullets, as he was running towards the car, he had known it was only a matter of time before the bullets ran out. He holstered the gun, before drawing another. He didn't have time to reload. Luckily, out of the twenty-two shots he had fired, eighteen had been been enough to disable the infected enough so they wouldn't be a threat, if not outright dead. He took aim with the other firearm and continued shooting, taking even more out.

Though, his efforts almost seemed fruitless. It seemed like every one that fell, two more would appear not far behind. He feared that it wouldn't be long before he died. That realization wouldn't stop him from doing his best to save the two he had left tucked away at the Shack. Literally, he was going to find them medication of some sort or die trying.

Pulling out one of the machetes, he hacked at anything that got too close. A weapon he had once thought useful turned out to be a great addition. No sense in wasting ammo on something if he could use a machete. Alright, so it wasn't the best weapon verses a group like this, but he surely would have been bitten by now if he hadn't thought to bring it as a last ditch effort. Though, it wasn't looking too good, either way.

More infected were coming from the same direction as the car, which meant that route was closed to him. He looked around while still hacking at infected, and dodging which ones he could. Making it back to the Shack wouldn't be possible right now. 

“Crap,” He muttered to himself looking around again, looking for something useful.

Click.

'Out of ammo again,' He thought as he holstered that weapon, like the first. All that was left was his rifle and the machete. The rifle wasn't a close range weapon, he should have brought a shotgun, or more handguns. He hadn't want to leave the girls without weapons if he didn't make it back. He saw an opening in the infected and ran for it towards town. He could find a vehicle and make it back to the Shack.

“Crap!” he yelled as he tripped, and landed on the ground. He rolled over pulling out his rifle ready to aim at whatever was coming near him. He took a shot hitting the closest near him, he pulled the bolt back reloading the weapon aiming for his next shot. 

His mind told him it didn't matter, at this rate he would end up dying before he could kill them all.

The next infected was almost on him, he pulled the bolt, but it refused to slide back into place. 

This was it.

It was all over.

He closed his eyes.

A gunshot rang out. Then another, and another. He opened his eyes.

The infected that was about to get him was down. So was a few more. Each gunshot that rung out, another infected fell. He just stared watching one after one fall.

“Are you going to sit there forever, Dipper?” A familiar voice called to him. “Get up!”

He jumped up, noticing the person who seemed... no more than seemed. A person that knew him was making him a path to the Shack. One that he was going to take. He heard foot steps behind him, not those of infected but someone running. He went to turn around.

“Face front, Dipper. Just focus on running, so you don't trip again!” The voice called from behind him. He made it to the door, with the familiar voiced stranger close on his heels. He opened the door running in, once the other person was in behind him, he closed and locked the door.

“I thought you both were gone.” the person turned towards him. “I thought the dead ones got you, and Mabel.”

“You were the one that warned us on the island.” The cloaked figured turned towards him, “Candy?”


	4. Chapter 4

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

“Who else did you think it was?” Candy looked back at him, as though it could have only been her. 

His image of the Asian girl from his youth didn't fit the girl any longer. 

She wasn't much taller than she had been, though her face was less full than it had been. It was only to be expected that as she aged her baby fat would lessen. Either that, or living lean would have left her thinner than usual. Everyone wouldn't have been as lucky as his and Mabel had started off. They started off in a team, an already coordinated team. They had been used to working as a team since they were younger. Not many people would be lucky enough to be able to have someone that they had worked with their entire lives, and knew when to zig when the other zagged. 

His and Mabel's relationship had made it easier for them to scavenge for food and weapons. But it was useful to have someone who you could trust, no matter what. TO make sure they checked your weapon thoroughly. To make sure it was cleaned and fully loaded. Add the fact that they were joined by Wendy in the beginning, and that made it almost impossible for them to fail. The three of them had played together in the shack, had went on hikes together, and had also dealt with the strangeness of Gravity Falls with one another. So, it was no doubt that they would make a good team.

How had Candy survived? Had she been a part of one of the groups? Could she had been apart of Robbie's camp? She could have asked Tambry if she was still here. Tambry would have been able to tell her if Candy had been apart of that group. Unless Candy showed up after Tambry had left. Also, Candy could have been apart of another group, such as Dark Blood. 

No, she couldn't have been apart of Dark Blood, she wouldn't have warned them on the island.

Unless she knew about it, and warned her friends before it had started.

“I didn't think anyone else in Gravity Falls cared about us.” Dipper said, sitting forward in the chair, his eyes carefully watching Candy on the couch. “Well. No one that wanted to save us anyways.”

“But I did save you all. I did not think that I had. When you all left, I thought you had been killed.” Candy looked over to him. And he watched her hands making sure she didn't go for her weapons. 

“You were apart of Dark Blood?”

“Yes. I was.” Candy said finally.

“So, you did...” He couldn't believe that Candy would participate in the cruel things that Dark Blood had done. Murder. Enslavement. Stealing. Eliminating entire camps of people.

“The despicable things? No. I was purely informational.” She finally looked up at him. He could almost tell she was being truthful. Though, he wasn't sure if this was the same girl as before, or if it was a trick. It had been a couple of years that she would have been able to hone certain skills of deception. “I wouldn't have warned saved you all, risking my life if caught, if I were like them.”

Candy didn't have to send a warning in time for them to survive. She didn't have to give a warning at all. They owed their lives to Candy. Wendy was able to find her family. They were able to find Soos. Thomas and Anna were alive, and healing. All their friends would prosper because of her. So how, in good conscience, could he doubt her?

“What were you doing out there like a fool anyways? Why were Mabel and the redhead not with you?” Candy asked. Then it reminded him that Candy and Wendy hadn't really had much extended time together. So, after a few years, it would be possible that she wouldn't remember Wendy's name.

“Wendy and Mabel are asleep.” He looked down, then back up to her. “Actually they are sick. I was trying to find medicine for them. Maybe if I had lured the infected away to gather more wood so they don't freeze.”

“I have medicine in my bag.” Candy said getting up. 

“I hate to say this....” Dipper started standing up. His hand hovering over his handgun.

“You do not trust my actions?” Candy asked, lowering her head seemingly in shame. “I understand. But if I were working with Dark Blood still, I would have let the infected eat you, Dipper. Letting you live wouldn't have been what they wanted.”

“I will trust you,” Dipper said starting towards the room that held the two most important people in his life, “If this is a trick...”

“I know.” Candy followed him, “I'll not see another sun rise.”

“As long as you know.”

AVAVA

Dipper wandered through the window out at the surrounding infected. Candy had been tending to the girls. Something that he was useless with. He wasn't talented with anything medical. As it turned out, the girls had been gotten food poisoning. Keeping their fluids up was important. Which was fairly easy, since they had stocked up on water. Along with Stan having stocked up on water, preparing for whatever he had been preparing for.

'Doesn't matter,' Dipper thought to himself. It wasn't like they would make it.

He didn't like having to think about giving up. He didn't want to give up. But the fact was, they couldn't make it out of The Shack. 

He and Candy wouldn't be able to fight their way through. It was a sheer luck that allowed Candy to save him, and that they both managed to make it back to the safety of The Shack. They were safe here for now. They had food, and water. Might not be the best tasting food. Without the normal daily exercise of outrunning the infected, it would take it'd toll. 

Although, even that wasn't an immediate concern. The immediate concern would be the cold. That was always the concern for them. Spring and Fall were easy enough. Sure in the late fall, and early spring it could get cold in the pacific northwest, nothing that extra layers couldn't fix while outside. Nothing that a small fireplace could solve indoors. 

Even Summer, as much of a pain as that could be, was easily handled. Sure they had to stay well hydrated in the Summer, and take shelter in shade during the middle of they day. But that was easily done. It had become daily life, to bunker down and wait.

Winter? Well, that was different. Bunkering down didn't stop the cold. It would block any of the added wind, but didn't raise the temperature. A fire couldn't be built just anywhere, you needed proper ventilation, or you could suffocate. They learned that once, when the floo was stuck closed in a house they had stopped at while going to the Corduroy cabin. 

His eyes had caught something close to the back door. His mind went back to something that he had packed before. And he had taken with him wherever he went. 

'This could work,' he thought to himself. They could escape to the car and get somewhere more safe. Anywhere had to be better than sitting here and freezing to death.

He moved from the window that he had been staring out of and walked into the living room. He looked at Mabel and Wendy, who were sitting on the couch. They had gotten a little better, and now had to been able to get up and move about. Though, they were still sick.

But with his new idea. They could leave and it wouldn't take too long.

Of course, they wouldn't be able to take everything that they had planned to take. 

Maybe only enough for a few days, until they stopped to resupplied.

Though, it was the only chance. 

“Hey, I need you all to get ready.” His eyes finally landed on Candy. Who he still wasn't sure if he should fully trust her. Again, he had no other choice

“Are the infected leaving?” Mabel asked, she still sounded tired. 

“No, but I have an idea. When I start, I need you all to get ready and run to the car, with as much as you can carry.” Dipper said grabbing his bag, and his gun. “Don't start for the car until I tell you. Until then, gather as much as you can carry, and be ready and wait for my signal.”

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

She wasn't entirely sure what he brother was up to, but she hadn't seen him this confident in one of his plans for a while. And that wasn't something she should ignore. When he got like this, amazing things happened. Dipper's mind was in prime form during these times, and that was saying something since his mind was amazing to begin with.

Dipper vanished into another one of the rooms, saying that he would be back.

“Alright, you heard him. We have to be ready.” Wendy said getting to her feet the best she could. “I trust Dipper. If he says he has a plan. Lets do it.”

Though, it took a little longer than they had initially assumed they finally managed to get everything near the door, and was ready for Dipper. Who they hadn't seen since he had told them to wait for his signal. 

“So, where is this signal that Dipper was talking about?” Candy asked looking around the room. 

“I don't know. He just said wait for his signal.” Mabel said.

“I”m sure he'll be here soon...” Wendy started.

“Get ready!” Mabel heard Dipper yell from...

She turned to the door then looked out the window of the door. To see Dipper in the golf cart, peeling away from the shack. A rope tired to the back, the other to one of the supports to the roof over the porch. Then disappeared around the shack.

“What is that idiot doing?” Wendy asked as she looked out as if trying to see around the corner of the building. 

“I see.” Candy started “He is using the golf cart, and rope to hold the infected against the building to give us time to get to the car.

“GO!” Dipper yelled from the other side, having made it around the other side.

AVAVA

“How in the heck did we end up back here?” Wendy asked as she sat against the side of the little building in the cemetery.

It was actually a pretty easy answer. They had made it away from the shack, and had been on the way out of Gravity Falls, when gun shots started. Which had driven them back into town. Whoever was shooting wasn't as skilled as the ones from before. Dipper hadn't seen them. But she was sure she saw Robbie.

Anyways, they ended up blocking themselves off in the cemetery, and inside the small building. 

Which she had to admit was a lot bigger than she imagined. She had never actually been inside the building. Only Dipper had been inside it before.

Anyways. Back to Robbie.

She still owed him something.


	5. Chapter 5

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

It was strange. It had been a day and everyone was on edge. Well almost everyone at least. And that was what was bothering him the most. Wendy had been on edge, Mabel too, and himself. And of course Mabel had been muttering unsavory things about Robbie. Of course he knew that his sister hated Robbie. He would have to be an idiot to have not noticed it.

Candy however... She had been really calm. Didn't seem upset that someone had been shooting at them. Cornered them in the Graveyard. 

Wendy had her reasons for hating Robbie, other than pre-infection. 

Dipper, of course, had his reasons for not liking the other male. Though, even now, his reasons pre-infection seemed childish. Since the infection, there had been other reasons. Such as, Robbie endangering others in his own group. Focusing on snack foods instead of real food. Loosing all the ammo and weapons that were supposed to protect the group. And of course, trying to have him killed. All valid reasons.

Mabel's hatred, unlike the rest of them, was solely post-infection. And basically boarder on revenge. Revenge for him actually. She had tried to forget it. He had tried helping her get past it, then had given up when they had left Gravity Falls. There was no point. 

And with Dark Blood, he had assumed that Robbie and his group was either dead, enslaved, or drafted into the group. 

The team that had ran them off the road were untrained. So, he wouldn't have been drafted. Obviously not dead, or enslaved.

'He was hidden then,' He thought to himself. He shook himself out of those thoughts.

Candy had just seemed... wait. Where was Candy?

He looked around the small room that the building afforded them. 

Mabel was playing with something that she had found in the building. While she was thinking about revenge, Mabel was still Mabel after all.

Wendy was reading some book that she had in her pack. 

Candy was missing.

“Where did Candy go?” Dipper asked. Mabel and Wendy had both looked up.

“I didn't see her leave, but she must have went outside.” Wendy set her book down.

“Um... Maybe nature called?” Mabel continued to play with whatever she had.

“I'll go check either way.” Dipper stood up and walked towards the door. “It's not safe, someone could be waiting outside the fence.”

Dipper walked out of the building and scanned the area.

No sign of her.

He pulled his weapon, he didn't quite trust Candy, for more than one reason. 

Dark Blood affiliation was one of the reasons. The main reason.

She separated herself for everything. She slept separately from them. They had been sleeping together curled up to help conserve heat. It wasn't the most ideal situation, though it was practical.

She refused to eat with them, ate at different time, and away from then. 

Most of all. She had not been as chatty as she normally had been. Two years was a long time, but still. She didn't seem like the same person. She was colder. 

His eyes caught movement, near the smaller gate. The same one that he had used to save Pacifica. 

He moved slowly and calmly. He moved silently, weaving between the grave stones, his gun in his hand. As he moved he was able to see other movement. He could barely see her, which was good. The less he could see her, the less chance that she could see him. Or who or whatever was over with her could see him.

“So, what is next?” He heard Candy say, though he barely heard her.

He moved closer.

“....lure Dipper out., where we can get to him.” He heard a voice, one he hadn't planned to hear. One he hadn't heard in over two years.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Candy asked.

“Have you forgotten who killed your friend? Tsk, I thought you wanted to avenge her.” Robbie's voice was barely heard, but heard.

“For Grenda... yes. I will do it.” Candy said. He had killed people that attacked him, and his friends. But he hadn't killed Grenda. He knew that. 

He readied his gun, and aimed to at Candy, rather the back of her head. But he couldn't pull the trigger. He had done many things to be able to save his group, But Mabel would never forgive him if he killed her only friend from the past. She wouldn't...

“I'm here.” He called out, lowering his gun. “No need to lure me out.”

He'd rather die, than risk Mabel and Wendy getting caught in the cross fire.

“Dipper!” Candy yelled in surprise, turning towards him. 

“If it isn't Dip-Wad. 'Bout time we met face to face,” Robbie's voice. “It's about time you paid for those guys I sent to off you.”

He dropped his weapon, knowing that if he gave up. Candy might let the others live if he gave up. 

“What about Grenda?” Candy had asked.

“What? I don't have to lie anymore.” Robbie laughed and Dipper heard a weapon cock. “Now come closer, so I can do this.”

Dipper walked forward, Candy coming into view. He could visibly see her anger, and could see Robbie. The only reason he could think of that Candy hadn't done anything was because Robbie had a weapon pointed at her. Of course he could see that Robbie actually had another gun pointed at him. 

“You have me. So, you'll let the others go?” Dipper asked as he slowly moved towards Robbie.

“No, Wendy is mine. Always was. Always will be... Even Mabel might come in....” A gunshot rang out, and Dipper closed his eyes. But felt no pain. The scream that came wasn't from him.

“Wouldn't move, not one inch.” He heard Wendy's voice.

“So, you finally come out of your hidey hole!” Mabel's voice sounded malicious to his ears. “I thought I missed my chance.”

He opened his eyes Wendy held a gun to the back of Candy's head. Mabel's weapon was pointed at Robbie, and the barrel of her pistol was still smoking. He looked again, Robbie was on the ground. He went to call out to Mabel ad Robbie went to reach for a weapon. Before her name could be called, a shot fired, and he saw part of his wrist explode. Or at least it seemed that way at first, until he realized that Mabel had shot his wrist.

“Really? You think that it'll be that easy?” Mabel fired again, the look in her eyes was that of pure hatred. “So. What are your reasons for wanting to kill my Dipper?”

She sounded borderline insane at the moment. Then again, such a sweet, kind girl, to have been thrown into death and destruction. She hadn't broken down once. And he had been proud of her, and worried for her at the same moment. But would he lose his sister?

“Mabel. Don't. Please.” He knew what she was gong to do. She was going to execute Robbie.

“He deserves it. He deserves to die. He's nothing! NOTHING BUT WASTED SPACE!” Mabel shouted. Even he had never seen Mable this angry.

“Maybe he does. But not you Mabes. I don't want to lose you.” He pleaded. “I don't want to lose my sister. Not because of him. He's not worth it.”

A gunshot rang out. And Robbie's brains were spattered all across the bushes behind him. He looked over to his sister.

She had...

Her eyes were wide, she was shocked. Her barrel wasn't smoking. It wasn't her.

His eyes darted to Wendy. She looked as shocked as Mabel was.

“He lied to me.” Candy whispered. “For over a year he kept me locked in a cell at the police station. He did... unspeakable things to me. Told me, that Dipper killed Grenda. I almost... helped him. I'm sorry...”

When they had awoken, Candy was gone. He and Wendy were talking about the departure. Candy had left in the middle of the night, even though they said she could stay. Told her that she had thought Dipper had killed her friend. That it was understandable. That she did what she thought that she had to, to avenge her friend.

From the note that she left, it seemed as if she couldn't forgive herself. 

They had went back out to gather what supplies they could. Got a bigger vehicle. 

It had been a bit more difficult with more infected in the area, but they managed to do it. Luckily they were far more experienced than they had been in the beginning. Had more practice. And Mabel had become more than efficient in dispatching the infected. 

Once the car was loaded, they made their way out of Gravity Falls again, heading south. Piedmont, their destination.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

She stood there in front of the house. It didn't look anything like she remembered. Plants had started growing up the sides of the building. Bushes grown out of control. Grass past her thighs.. Her and Dipper's bikes were almost invisible with the plants covering it. Their parents cars were in the drive way. Which wasn't a good sign. 

Dipper's hand link with hers. A subtle way to show that he was with her. He knew that it wasn't a good sign.

He had told her that it wasn't a good thing.

She walked up to the door with her brother. Wendy not far behind.

She watched her brother pull out a key that, like Wendy he must have kept in hopes of one day returning to this place. Unable to throw away that piece of metal. She watched him turn the key, wrap his hand around the knob.

“Mabel, you should stay outside. Just in case. “

“Dipper...” Wendy started

“No, Dipper.” Mabel put her hand on his, ready to help him turn the handle. “I need to. I need to go in and see.”

Together they turned the handle.

AVAVA

The inside of the house, looked just the same as it had before they had left. Except covered in dust. It was plainly obvious that no one had been moving in this house for a long time. 

Another bad sign. 

Slowly with their weapons raised, they checked the house. Everything seemed just as they had remembered.

They went through all the rooms on the ground floor.

The second floor didn't seem interesting. At least until they made it to their parents room.

Dipper held the handle in his hand, this was the last room. 

Either everything would be fine.

It wouldn't be.

He turned the handle, and they opened the door and looked inside. She barely got a glimpse before Dipper pulled the door closed again.

Before the door closed, she had been able to see their parents on their bed. They were not alive. But hadn't been infected either. It seemed that they had died some way, some how.

For the first time since everything happened. She heard it first, without really knowing what it was.

She turned towards her brother, and watched the tears stream down his face. He had been upset before. But he hadn't broken down like this before. Before he had always had hope. They both had always had hope. But now, they were truly alone. Yes, they had Wendy, and Tambry, and Pacifica. Anna, and Thomas. The Corduroys. But their family..

Their blood....

They were it.


	6. Chapter 6

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

Wendy drove away from the Pines residence, while trying to ignore the fact that Dipper was hanging on by just a thread. He was currently asleep now, but still he was distraught. Dipper hand been really hopeful. In his attempts to assure Mabel that things would be alright, he started believing it himself. He hadn't spoken much after he and Mabel had found their parents. Not that she could blame him. He was entitled to break down after seeing his parents like that. 

After everything that had happened leading up to making it to the Pines home. Being trapped in the Shack, and in the Graveyard after. Being shot at, leaving safety behind, hoping against odds that everything would be alright. 

Dipper having seen the reunion of Wendy and her family. It almost didn't seem fair to her. Dipper was the main reason they had all survived. Mabel was his reason to fight and survive from the beginning. Honestly, they all owed these two everything. Though, it seemed as if no matter how much they had done, it didn't matter.

Mabel on the other hand, was handling it a little better. Which was strange. Mabel was the more emotional of the two. Though she needed them at least one of them to be calm. She couldn't make it back home by herself.

“You, uh, alright, Mabel?” Wendy asked, needing to know the mental statement of the younger female.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay.” she saw Mabel look over her shoulder towards her sleeping brother. “I knew.”

“You knew? How...?” Wendy asked.

“I mean, I didn't know, but I knew.” She spoke softly, once she was sure her brother was sleeping. “But I did. From the moment all this happened. I knew there couldn't be a way for our parents to survive. I mean. What are the odds? That so many people we knew were alive? With every person we found alive that we knew... the odds got slimmer. I know I'm not usually the one to think about odds and whatnot. But, I just felt like I'd never see them again.”

“I think I understand. So you're not...?” Wendy started.

“I am sad. But, I already cried for losing them before. I lost them a long time ago, Wendy.” Mabel said more mature than Wendy was used to.

“That's... I”m sorry. We're gonna have to find somewhere to stop for tonight. Find gas tomorrow, it's getting too dark for it to be safe.” One of Dipper's rules, not to scavenge after dark. Visibility was limited and they wouldn't be able to see an infected coming soon enough. A motel caught her attention, and she pulled into it. Still a quarter of a tank of gas in the car. Enough to get them somewhere to find more gas, but not if she continued to drive around to find somewhere else.

AVAVA

There was no electricity in the building, and being a smaller motel didn't have a fireplace in any of the rooms. Though, the office did have a wood stove. Might have been from years before, but everything still seemed to be hooked up, and functional. They could break up furniture and heat with it for the night. Mabel had managed to rouse Dipper enough to help her drag a large mattress from one of the rooms, that they all shared. 

Luckily, this hotel was not one of the ones with the rooms outside, all the rooms were inside, and seemed to have a hallway between them. So, at least they were safer and didn't have to be on guard. They hadn't heard any growling from any of the rooms, so that was a plus for them.

The only bit of good news was that they found some canned food, that was different than what Stan had stocked up on. Along with a vending machine that they broke the glass out of the front. So, at the very least they had something different to eat. 

They had barricaded the the doors up. Moved the food and supplies in with them, in case someone came by and took their car, they wouldn't be without needed supplies. Though, with the fact that after two years, no one had looted the motel, she didn't think that anyone would mess with the car. Really, who would loot a motel. A chance that this place would be more of a trap, than a safe haven. Even she had expected to find infected trapped in the motel. Maybe people decided to try to run, leaving the motel empty. No corpses, or zombies. She wasn't going to argue with that.

Wendy moved to the window of the office that they were staying in. Just to check on the vehicle they used. 

While the human population had dropped considerably, the chances of their car being looted were much higher by any of the remaining humans. They had done their fair share of looting, though they did have a rule. Only loot if it was covered in dust. If it wasn't dusty, it could belong to some other survivor. Though, she doubted that not many would do the same. Everything seemed to be normal, she thought as she pulled the blanket, that they used as a curtain, aside. Nothing seemed to be misplaced outside. The car was just the way it was supposed to be. 

Minimal movement. Zombies walking a good distance away. Nothing close enough to worry about. Though not to far away that they could afford to ignore them.

“Thank goodness the water still works,” Mabel asked, coming out of the bathroom. “Anything changed?”

“All still the same. I think we should leave in a couple days, and try to head towards the cabin.” She yawned and stretched. “So, who's taking first watch?”

“I will, since you looked tired.” Mabel chuckled slightly.

“Both of you sleep.” Dipper's voice was quiet. 

“Na, Bro-Bro, I got this.” Mabel got up from her chair, and grabbed a pack of chips they had gotten from one of the vending machines.

“I've been sleeping a lot. I'm good. I even had a nap earlier when you said I was tired.” Dipper smiled a bit. Though, she knew that he wasn't happy, and he was still far from normal. But at least he was trying. Which was something that someone who had given up wouldn't try to do.

“If you say so, Dipperino. Wake me up if you get tired.” Mabel said flopping down on the mattress.

“C'mon, no chips on the bed. You'll get crumbs all over it... Again.” Wendy playfully scolded as Mabel pouted.

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

He had been messing around with the CB radio in the office of the motel. At first, he had been been scanning the frequencies trying to find some kind of life, while the others slept. Then he just started turning the knob back and forth, listening to the static as it changed pitch, then after a while he started trying to create a rhythm. After a while something caught a different sound, that he might not have noticed, had he not been trying to create a rhythm, he might not have heard it. 

A voice.

One that ruined his created rhythm, but created something else.

It created a mixture of fear, and curiosity, inside him. And confusion.

'If you're listening, you've found 'Survivors News'. The High School will be where the barter market will open in two days.'

It seemed like a number of survivors had settled in the area, and had even made a 'market day'. Even had their own radio station it seemed.

It sounded normal. It sounded like these were just normal people. But he had been fooled before. Had seen people that were supposed to be normal in other groups, that he hadn't told the others about. That he hadn't even told his sister about those groups. 

The ones that started out like their little group. Started out something functional, then when they hit a snag they turned on each other. Killed each other over supplies. 

He'd seen someone kills someone over a candy bar. He couldn't be sure, though he thought they were family. It wasn't like he asked them, so he didn't actually know.

Dipper worried about their group being like that. Even as he was sure they could overcome anything set before them.

'It's not safe here,' he thought to himself. 

It wasn't that he thought that anywhere was actually safe anymore, but this place had served it's purpose, and outlived it's usefulness. He didn't feel any real connection with the place. It was just a pit stop until they rested and restocked. They had restocked as much as they could, and had more than enough gas to make it back to Gravity Falls, for another restock, and fill up. By then they should have enough to make it back to the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

After everything she had seen in the past two years. She didn't think that anything could surprise her anymore. 

Dead things walking around, killing and eating people.

People turning on one another for items that had once been so common place, to the point where they had been over looked. 

Seriously?

Who would have thought that clean water was a luxury? Or something as simple as fresh fruit? 

A life where everything you had, was stolen, found, or looted. A world where not even her underwear had been a choice, but grabbed from necessity. This thought had made her remember shopping trips with Tambry, in a time that seemed so very long ago. Looking for outfits, that would look cool. Or things that would make her stand out. 

Now?

Everything seemed, day to day. You didn't know when you would find clothing that would fit, much less be stylish.

Even though there were more things, all her thoughts were to show, that nothing could really surprise her anymore.

Until she walked into the courtyard of what used to be a school. Had to be a school considering the lockers that lined some of the outer walls. Booths that had been lined up in a circle in the courtyard. 

Most of them covered in clothing, weapons, boots, and shoes. Several of them had grills smoking behind them, as the vendors cooked food to be traded, or bartered. Some even had books, and knitted wares. There was even a booth full of electronics, and pieces of electronics. Or maybe not pieces, she didn't know. But she was sure Dipper would know.

Wendy knew that if the circumstances were different, and they had fresh grown food. Or chickens from the farm back at the cabin. Maybe something else Dipper had collected over time. Even the extra vehicles he had at the cabin. Dipper would have a field day. 

Smells of the food, was enough to cause her stomach to growl as they walked past the food. 

“Oh, it smells soooo good!” Mabel whispered in a loud whisper.

“Yeah... it does.” Wendy had to agree, since her stomach was growling. “But we don't...”

“I know, I know!” Mabel sighed, and looked wistfully at the food stalls.

“It's still not a great idea to be here.” Dipper muttered. Dipper had been completely against the entire idea of coming there, after she and Mabel had managed to drag whatever secret he had been hiding from them. Which happened to be this place.

“It seems alright.” Wendy had said looking around.

 

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

He knew it. He knew that he should not have told Wendy and Mabel about the Market. He had tried to hide it, and thought that he would be good at it. Though, he neglected to remember that Mabel had their entire life at seeing through his deceptions. He had held his argument for a while. At least until Mabel deployed her talent. 

Her talent seemed to revolve around just randomly blabbing about the topic long enough to confuse, and annoy the person until they just blurted it out.

That, however, didn't matter at the moment.

“What do I do?” He muttered to himself, as he leaned against a wall of an unfamiliar room. 

Dipper hadn't know if it was good luck, or bad luck, that the visit didn't go the way that he had imagined. Not at all. He had expected it to be lawless. That it would be full of insane, greedy, rude people. He hadn't expected that elderly to be gathered. Hadn't expected groups of children being lead around by an adult, as if it was a school field trip. Families, or what looked like families, shopping at various stalls that had been lined up the best that they could.

Those people had been a lot more docile than he had imagined.

A lot more friendly as well.

Despite having nothing to trade for anything, other than they weapons, and seriously depleted ammunition, along with the clothes on their backs. Or the very limited fuel for their vehicle, or the almost broken down vehicle itself. Once the sellers heard about it. He still didn't know how. Could have overheard their mutterings about not being able to trade anything, due to not having anything. It must have mad them take pity on them. They were given food to eat. Was even given some ammunition.

Were told that the Market was open for a week, before it was dismantled and moved to another location to be broadcast at a later date.

It had been an oasis in a vast desert. At least, until everything went sideways. 

He didn't exactly know what to call them.

Raiders.

Looters.

Pillagers.

Whatever they were, they stormed the market on it's third day open. Gunned down anyone that got in their way. Took what they wanted as they went.

He had lost sight of Wendy and Mabel while running. The last thing he saw, was Wendy pulling Mabel around a corner, even as Mabel was trying to get to him.

Dipper finally understood about the random transmission. Why it wasn't transmitted for very long. 

Maybe it had happened before. Their were survivors that had escaped that he had seen. So, maybe they too would rebuild the Market again in the future.

Groaning and moaning caught his attention from outside the room he was in. 

Yeah, as if running from crazy raiders wasn't bad enough, all the gunfire, and screaming had caught the infected's attention. He didn't have a choice, but wait. He went to block the door the best he could.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

'Not again!' She thought to herself. She could not lose Dipper again. First he was shot, and vanished for days. Then he vanished, for almost an entire year! Then Robbie almost killed him. Now this? Stupid robbers! Dumb stupid robbers.

“Wendy, we have to...” Mabel started. She needed to argue that they needed to go find Dipper.

“I know, Mabs.” Wendy was looking out the blinds of the only window in the room they were holed up in. “But we can't yet. They are still out there.”

As if her words had summoned it, the sound of gunshots rang out for a moment, before ending again. The sound of groaning from near by. 

She didn't know if it was the infected that had been drawn by gunfire and screaming. Or if people who didn't survive had turned. 

Dipper had mentioned to her and Wendy once, that he didn't know if people turned after death, as if the virus had been in everyone from the beginning. Or if some how the laws of death had been changed some how. It could have been something in the air. Maybe they were all infected. Maybe when people died, they just died. Maybe who was infected was infected from the beginning, and no one else was. It could be people who weren't infected have a natural immunity? 

'Bah!' She thought. This was more of what Dipper would think about....

She looked around the room, desks shoved aside, papers strewn about. Maybe if she and Wendy used the...

“Mabel. Help me move some of the desks quietly, to help block the door.” It seemed that Wendy had the same idea as she had. They needed to barricade the doors, in case the mean people outside tried to get in. Something to hold out, like Dipper would be doing right now. 

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

Pacifica had almost lost all hope of finding them, after they had found the shack surrounded by infected. She and Tambry had left their safe haven in search of the twins and Wendy. Wendy's parents had advised against them venturing out, even if they were to search for their daughter, and Dipper and Mabel. But they couldn't just wait. Every day that passed the risk that something would happen was greater. 

Even now they could have be hurt. Which is why she had asked Tambry to come with her. Tambry had more medical knowledge than she had. In case something was wrong, they might need Tambry's help. 

Considering that they found several bodies. One of them Robbie's. It looked like they left fast.

It wasn't hard to find where they had went. It looked as though they had left the Mystery Shack in a hurry. They had left fast enough they they left detailed plans, Dipper's no doubt, that showed her and Tambry where, and and how to get to where the Pines' house was. 

Sadly, all they found at the house had to have been a big disappointment to Mabel and Dipper. She couldn't imagine what the was like. 

Of course she knew that her parents were dead. To think otherwise was insane. Her parents lacked any real world skills, like she had lacked. Even if they survived becoming infected. Odds were not good that they could survive. But she didn't have to see her parents. Didn't have to actually have the image of her parents dead in her head. 

From there, it had become almost impossible to figure out where they had gone. On the table there was a map with several roads that lead back to the cabin. Though, no clear path. But she assumed they would try to avoid Gravity Falls. 

So, they had taken a few paths to look for signs of the ones they were looking for. 

For all she knew, they could be back at the cabin now, safe and sound.

Didn't mean she was going to give up, until all the paths had been checked. Then, they would return.

“Here we are, Last one before we head back to the cabin.” Tambry said as buildings came into view.

AVAVA

 

“So, you're like... absolutely sure that they went in there?” Pacifica asked looking across the road towards an abandoned school.

“I think I know who I saw... and it's not like there are too many people left.” Tambry said, “Well, not too many people who aren't insane, infected, cannibals.” The sound of screaming and gunfire filled the air. Pacifica looked to Tambry. 

“We gotta do something!” Pacifica looked around for something.

“What in the heck are we going to do?” Tambry asked, and looked completely confused.

“Um... uh... I don't...” She looked around. “C'mon...”

The school. No way were they actually going in there without some kind of plan.

A gas station. Nothing that could help them there.

A couple houses. Nope.

A Fire House... 

“I think I have either a good idea, or a bad one.”

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

The looters had been slamming against the door to the room they were in for the last half hour. They had all the desks and cabinets they had in the room against the door. They were even leaning against their makeshift barricade. But she knew that there was only a matter of time before they managed to break through.

“What do they want?” Mabel asked. 

“Uh...” She didn't have the heart to tell Mabel what these looters would want. She didn't have the heart. So she lied. “I don't know.”

“What the?” Mabel asked. She could have been asking about a number of things. The yelling of the men outside, who were sounding frantic. Not like they were a little while ago. They didn't seem so angry now. Maybe it was the sound or lack of beating on the door that she was wondering about. But then she picked up on a sound that was so familiar that even though she hadn't heard it in a while, she had almost ignored it as common place.

A siren.

Ambulance? 

No... Firetruck!

“Is it getting closer?” Mabel asked.

“I think...” The sound was getting closer, and louder... it was coming very fast... “Mabel brace your self!”

They couldn't get in by busting down the door, so they were going to drive through the wall. Guess it didn't matter if it killed them. 

“Wendy!” Mabel screamed, as she heard the siren getting really close, the horn blaring. 

A loud crash.

Then the wall exploded, and the siren quit.

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

A loud crash came from not to far from where he was. The crash happened, about the same time that the siren stopped. The siren had pretty much ended the looter's craziness outside. Even though there had been no such thing as police for years, maybe it was instinct from before. Could have been criminals before this, and the siren had scared them. 

Maybe they ran off, maybe not.

Dipper pulled his gun out of hit's holster. He only had a single full clip, but that was better than nothing. He was not going out there without some sort of protection. 

He moved to the door.

Put his hand on the handle.

Took a deep breath, and opened it slowly moving out.

He couldn't have been inside the room for more than thirty minutes. Surprising how fast the outside looked like a warzone. Bodies law across the ground of the courtyard. From the looks of it, a couple of the market members got a few shots in, since it looked like a few of the bodies belonged to the looters. 

He scanned his eyes across the court yard, when it was clear that no one was there, no one alive anyways. He turned his attention towards the direction of where he had heard the crash, he guessed that the room with dust coming from beneath the door was what he was looking for. Now, even though he didn't completely wanted to. His mind told him he needed to find out what happened.

Weaving through the bodies, and the knocked over stalls, with the abandoned product. He did take the time to grab another handgun, a few magazines, and a rifle on his way to the room. He placed his hand the on door, and raised his gun.

He swing the door open.

“Dipper!” Mabel called out.

“Dipper!” Wendy sounded so relieved.

“Get in the stupid firetruck, so we can get the heck out of here!” Pacifica yelled. He was surprised to see her. Completely surprised. But right now? He didn't care. She had a way out of this mess.


	8. Firetrucks, and locking doors.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

Everything happened in a blur. One minute, they were barricaded in a classroom, defending themselves against people who killed people in the marketplace that they had visited for three days straight. And the next? The wall explodes, and Pacifica and Tambry jump out of a fire truck, that destroyed the wall. 

Then Dipper comes in, gun all drawn. She didn't know what he was thinking. Pacifica then got them all back into the truck, which she wasn't sure how it was still able to drive , since it just smashed through a brick wall. It didn't take long for them to be riding back to the motel where they had been. Mainly to collect the stuff they had left, and their car. Supplies they would need to return. Plus they had to get the vehicle that Tambry and Pacifica used. 

Despite her objections, the others argued that a big red truck would attract attention. Her argument was that, any car moving would attract attention now. 

Any!

When nothing move anymore, even a person on a bicycle would attract attention.

Still she was out voted. And she had been pouty, who could blame her? A giant truck that could smash through buildings and keep moving? She thought it would be a perfect addition to their collection. Plus it could carry water! That was darn useful!

“Is this the hotel?” Pacifica asked in wonderment. 

Pacifica had gotten a lot better when it came to some of her older ways. She wasn't a snob anymore, since she's had to settle for... pretty much everything she owned. But every now and again, some of her older habits showed themselves.

“It's not a hotel, it's a,” Wendy started...

“No kidding.” Pacifica said.

“It's a motel. It's meant to be smaller. Stop being so 'la dee da'” Tambry murmured as she pulled the truck into the motel parking lot, after she parked they unloaded from the truck.

“Who wants to wait here? And who's coming to collect the other car?” Dipper asked. It was obvious that he was going to go help, drop the firetruck back off at the station, and pick up the other vehicle. Then return.

“I'll wait here, I'll pack up and wait.” Mabel said. She really didn't want to go and drop off the truck. She'd be too tempted to try to take it back. She did love this big thing, even if she hardly got a chance to explore inside it.

“I'll wait here too, I spent the last half of our trip driving. And had to drive through the school.” Pacifica started. And now that she looked at her Pacifica looked like she was tired. “I'll just catch a few z's here and will be ready for the trip back.”

“We'll discuss that later,” Dipper said checking his weapons, and unloading the few he looted on his way to the class room. He gave her a hug, and left with Wendy, and Tambry.

AVAVA

“So,” Pacifica asked while sitting on the mattress that they had drug in. 

Mabel had started a fire in the fireplace, and was busy working on packing up essentials. She had thought that Pacifica was tired, and boy did she look tired.

“I'm glad you are alright.” Pacifica started, looking a bit uncomfortable. “We saw your house. And... Mabel, I'm sorry.”

“Oh... Uh...” She hadn't expected that. They hadn't found out all that long ago. So, how did she find out.

“We, got worried, you guys were gone for a long time. Five months! We got worried, and I... I mean, we insisted we go out looking for you!” Pacifica had started fiddling with something she had picked up form the bed, and Mabel couldn't quite tell what it was. “So, we went to the shack. And found infected tied to the shack... Like, how in the heck did you tie all those infected up?”

“That was Dipper. He used the golf cart, and we thought he went nutzo. Turned out, he wasn't. Obviously, it worked a lot better than he imagined.” Mabel said sitting on the bed next to Pacifica. Not that she didn't like talking to Dipper, and Wendy. But getting to talk to Pacifica, someone different in the past few months, was a breath of fresh air.

“Anyways, we found a map that showed where your house was, so we thought we'd look for you there. Figured maybe if you found your parents, you both might have wanted to stay for a bit. Wendy too. We knew that you'd come back so Wendy's parents didn't freak out. So, we decided to come. Once we got there, We found, you know, then we found another map, with roads marked.” Pacifica fell back onto the bed looking up at the ceiling. “We figured that since, well...”

“Our parents.” Mabel said softly. Yeah, she was still sad about it. But like she had told Wendy, she had grieved for her parents long before they found them. “It's okay to said it. I'm alright... Just, not with Dipper. He's a little... You know. Not Dipper like, right now. I think he was holding on to hope.”

“Okay, so we figured after that, you guys might try to avoid Gravity Falls, after losing Stan there. So, we checked all the other routes.” Pacifica closed her eyes, as Mabel laid next to her. Something that might have been weird long ago, but after sharing a bed for so long, it seemed normal for Mabel. “Then we finally found you guys going into that school. We were about yo follow you, we were parking when we saw a bunch of guys go in. Then shooting. And well...”

“Yeah, you busted in with Big Red.” Mabel said

“Big Red?” Pacifica asked, then sighed. “You already named the firetruck didn't you?”

“Yeah, Big Red is awesome. Wish we couldn't kept it.” Mabel murmured.

'Mabel, come in.' Dipper's voice came across the walkie that was left behind. 

“Wouldn't been nice if he told me about the walkie. Seriosuly, what if I had of packed it, or wasn't in the room? I wouldn't have heard it...” Mabel muttered picking up the device. “Yes, Dipper?”

'We have some things to do, might go see what we can get from the market place, and check for survivors. We'll be staying at the motel tonight, don't pack up the food or anything.'

“Okay-Dokey, Dipster. See ya soon. Oh, and next time. Tell me about the walkie!” She put the walkie down.

AVAVA  
( Pacifica Northwest )  
VAVAV

What was she supposed to do? She was only supposed to be alone with Mabel for maybe an hour. She wondered if Tambry had did this on purpose. Leaving her and Mabel alone, as a way of proving her point.

“You've been awful quiet over there.” Mabel said, making Pacifica jump. Nerves were not her strong suit.

“Oh... Oh... yeah, just thinking. Is all, I can't relax enough to sleep, and... heh... my mind's just... I don't know.” This was a lot more awkward than she thought it would be.

AVAVA

It had been months since they had left,, and no one seemed interested in going to find them. These were the people that saved them. Wendy had left too. The Corduroys had made a good point about not going out. That it would upset the trio. 

That from all the stories that was told by the trio, they had done it all on their own. They had survived many things, and they always had each other's backs. That was true even before they got here. Tambry mainly worked with the medicines. 

Herself? She had been more preoccupied with her major life adjustment. So, she hadn't been of much use. Not as much as she wanted to help.

“Are you pouting in here again?” Tambry had asked from the doorway of the cabin they shared. “I know you've got a crush, but still. They're Mabel Dipper, and Wendy. Danger runs from them.”

“I don't have a crush!” She had almost yelled, before quieting herself. So, maybe she might like the Pines girl. But that didn't give Tambry the right to just... just... blurt it out.

“Listen, you've been drooling over Mabel, for almost a year.” Tambry had shaken her head, and chuckled, “But you've been too chicken to do anything. Even some tiny thing to show her. You kinda just forget how to speak, or say some really stupid crap.”

“I've tried. I have! But it's hard! Mabel's so... you know. And she gets distracted easily. It's hard to talk to her.” Pacifica had looked at the floor. “Trying to talk to Mabel about something serious, isn't easy.”

AVAVA

So, there was no doubt in Pacifica's mind that Tambry had done something to extend their trip. Leaving her alone with her desire. 

How was she even supposed to do this? How was she supposed to talk about this?

She turned over, and looked at Mabel. Her brown flowing hair. Her adorable button nose. Pink lips, that looked oh so soft. Her still slightly puffy cheeks. Mabel looked like she was asleep, maybe she was. It had been a while since either had said anything. 

She reached out towards Mabel's cheeks. Just before her fingers touched those soft looking lips. Mabel's eyes opened. Her mouth turning up into a grin.

“I knew it!” Mabel smirked.

“I... Uh... I... It's not what...” Pacifica stammered.

“You like me! I knew it!” Mabel's smile got bigger. “I mean, with all the hints.”

“It's not what you...” Pacifica huffed and turned over facing away from Mabel in embarrassment. 

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

They had spent the better part of the past three hours, taping off a different fire truck, then spray painting it black. 

Why?

Because Tambry had said Mabel wanted it. But it was red... like a big black truck wouldn't stand out. Black and Chrome... Maybe at night, it would blend in. And it was tank like. They would have kept the original, but they couldn't figure out how to get the dents out. So, they decided to paint the identical truck at the fire-station. 

Back to why.

Tambry explains that Pacifica has this massive crush on Mabel. Nothing that would surprise him any. But he still couldn't figure out what this had to do with it.

AVAVA

“If we make it possible for Mabel to have this truck, that she wants for some strange reason.” Strange reason? This was Mabel they were talking about. Most of her reasons were strange. Though, his sister did make a valid point. It was solid as a tank. And could be useful. 

“But why...” Dipper started to ask.

“We tell Mabel that Pacifica, asked us to find a way for Mabel to have it. And we help her, make this grand gesture.” Tambry had said.

“C'mon, Dipper!” Wendy almost begged. “It'll be so cute!”

AVAVA

Once the truck had been repainted, and dried. They returned to the Marketplace, if anyone had survived, no one had returned. Considering the amount of bodies, Dipper doubted that anyone had. 

It almost felt wrong to gather up the weapons and ammo, clothing and food that was sealed. 

They had never felt bad about looting when it was needed, though this time... they had met the people who owned this stuff. Had talked to them. Had been helped by them, by letting them have food, for doing small chores.

They loaded up the firetruck, and what didn't fit they loaded into the jeep that Tambry and Pacifica has commandeered. And left back to return to the motel, where they would stay the night, before starting back towards the cabin settlement..

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

Dipper was holding a box full of food when he turned the handle and went to walk into the room. Dipper dropped the box he was holding and muttered something, along with screams coming from the room, before Dipper pulled the door closed. He turned back his face red, and walked away.

“The truck is just... a gift now. Um... Just... um... don't go in there.” Dipper said and walked back towards the newly painted truck.

“What the heck?” she asked as she walked to the door, opening it.

Inside, she saw flustered Mabel trying to find her pants, though seemed to have found her underwear, though they were on backwards. Pacifica, had seemed to not even looked for her clothes, but hid under the blanket. 

It seems as though, Dipper had seen more of his sister, than he had ever expected to.

“Wendy! I... Dipper... I think...” Mabel stammered.

“You might have broken him.” Wendy chuckled at the look on Mabel's face. “But, it's alright, we can fix him. Mabel, hun?”

“Uh... Yeah?” Mabel looked terrified.

“If you're gonna have sex, make sure to lock the door, or at least put a sock on the door or something.


	9. Chapter 9

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Once they had refilled on ammo, weapons, and food, from the market that had been all but destroyed, they continued on back to the Cabin, via the route through Gravity Falls. He didn't want to go back, too many painful memories there. They had all left too much behind. Lot too many good people. Had to bury too many good, and bad people. His whole life changed there, more than once. First when they had been sent there the first time, and him and Mabel had rebuilt their friendship. Then, a few years later, when the world flipped upside down.

The supplies?

Of course he felt guilty for taking the food, ammo, and weapons. But, when they had returned to the school, a couple days after Pacifica and Tambry saved them. The weather would ruin the weapons, and the packaged foods, along with the ammunition. So, it would be lost to whoever it belonged to, if they survived the raid. Then again, there was always the chance that why had buried the owners of the items. 

But he still felt guilt.

“Can't be helped,' Dipper thought, as Mabel got into the diver seat of the, now black, firetruck.

“So, are you ready, Bro-Bro?” Mabel asked getting comfortable in the seat. She had been, more than, ecstatic to have her firetruck. The firetruck that they had painted for her, and had been supposed to break the ice between her and Pacifica. Little did Dipper know, before opening that door a few days ago. The ice had been broken. And he had seen a LOT more of his sister than he had ever thought.

Alright, so as twins, they had bathed naked as children. Or had walked in on each other changing in the bathroom. Those things happened. But, what he had seen, went so far beyond what he had seen in the past. 

“Yeah, lets go. Time to say goodbye to Gravity Falls.” Maybe that's why he didn't want to go back to Gravity Falls. He knew that his next trip there may be the last. And while it did hold sad memories for him and pretty much everyone else in their group. He loved the place, and didn't want to let it go.

“Alright, here you go.” She handed him a drink, “Bottom's up!... Uh... well...” Her cheeks flushed, he looked away. “Just drink it.”

Of course, the incident made things a bit awkward between them. That kinda thing would make it awkward between siblings. It wasn't that his sister was with another female. That didn't even register with Dipper's mind. He didn't care about who she loved. Just, seeing Mabel, completely naked, on a bed with an equally naked Pacifica. Without going into too many details. Pacifica on her back, Mabel's bottom was in the air. 

That would explain Mabel's reaction to her, 'bottoms up' comment.

“Alright, Double Trouble.” Wendy climbed into the back of the firetruck. “Let's get this pony-show on the road.

“You two ready back there?” Dipper asked into the walkie talkie.

'Ready whenever you are.' Pacifica's voice came through. 

“Alright. Back to The Falls, and Black Beauty will take us.” Mabel started the firetruck. 

AVAVA

Gravity Falls, looked exactly like it had when they had left. It hadn't been longer than two weeks ago, but still. Maybe he expected it to look different. Had hoped that it would have been magically cleaned, and repaired. That maybe, everyone will be alive, and this was just some dream he had on the train to Gravity Falls. But of course that was no such luck, he thought as he looked out at the town. 

'Still in shambles', He thought to himself.

“You alright there, Dip?” Wendy asked, while Mabel, Pacifica, and Tambry were in the shack.

He and Wendy had stayed behind and killed the infected that had still been tethered to the building. The golf cart batteries had long since died, and yet it still held the infected in place. It seemed that when hungry, they were not strong enough to pull away from the building. At least that made it easier for them. 

When they had finished, he thought that Wendy had joined the others inside, to gather up what supplies they would need, or wanted. 

It seemed kind of strange. They were looting their great uncle's house and business. Without even batting an eyelash. It had become that common place to take things. 

Yes, they knew this stuff currently had no owner, and that they never looted things that had an owner if they could help it. They didn't want to take away from someone who needed it. That, and not wanting to create some kind of unnecessary conflict. Or, that was his plan.

“Yeah, just...” He wasn't sure how he was supposed to word what he wanted to say. It was a lot to deal with. “It's unreal. Like really... unreal. I mean it's been years, and I should know by now, that this is how things are supposed to look. I just keep expecting to see it all... normal again.”

“I know. Dip, I know.” She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“This was our home. We were always happy here. This, was our everything. Where this all started for us.”

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

She had left him to his own thoughts. She didn't really know what to tell him. What to say to him, so when he asked for some space, she didn't have any other choice then to, hug him, kiss his cheek, and give him the space he needed. She didn't see a reason to babysit him. They had scouted the area and woods around the shack. Used bats, swords, and bows, to take out infected for almost a mile around the shack. The woods and in town. Even up in the trees. 

Dipper was distracted, even if he was armed. But at least she knew that nothing that could harm him here.

She went to the firetruck and pulled a rifle out. She didn't have to babysit him. But she would go up onto the roof, and keep watch. That was the least she could do.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

She looked through the shack. Pacifica, and Tambry had helped her put everything back where it belonged. Helped remove some rugs that had been stained with blood out, and had them burned. And pretty much straightened everything up. She wanted the shack to look normal, or at least as normal as the shack ever got. She could see it in Dipper's eyes, he wanted, needed some kind of normalcy. 

So, this was a start to her plan. For now anyways. 

“So, Mabes.” Pacifica put her hand on her shoulder. Which was one of the attempts to be 'relationshippy' with her, which she didn't mind. But Pacifica was trying hard at it. It was like she was trying too hard. It wasn't like she thought that Pacifica wasn't really into it. She knew the other girl was. Just that, she wanted Mabel to know that she was interested.

That was impossible. Pazzy was throwing out some major, interested, vibes.

“What's up, Pazzy 'ol Gal.” Mabel asked.

“Everything's put away, and straightened up. C'mon, come look.” Pacifica pulled her arm, causing her to giggle, and allowed herself to be pulled along.

When she was pulled into the other room. It looked almost normal again. Cleaner, yes. But it looked normal. The show room, the gift shop. It was a little worse for ware, but still. It was home. The cluttered shelves, so... some of the merchandise was dusty, it always had been really. They had been so horrible at their jobs. 

Maybe if she could go back, knowing what she knew now. Maybe she would have spent less time looking for a summer romance, and tried to help out a bit more in the shack. Definitely she would spend more time with her Gruncle Stan. Wouldn't pick on Dipper so much, though she would still have her fun. Plus, she was sure that Dipper secretly loved her picking on him. Bonded more with Grenda, and Candy. Candy was who knows where. Grenda? Mabel didn't even have a clue what could have happened to her. At least she had seen Candy, found out about what had happened with her during the beginning of this craziness. However, Grenda? Well, she didn't have a clue, but she knew that Candy was looking for her. At this moment, they could be together, not knowing where they could go. Maybe, trying to find some place warm just for then. 

Did they have enough ammo?

Weapons?

A vehicle?

Food?

She wished what she knew what was happening with them. 

“Mabel?” Pacifica's voice brought her out of her thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“Huh?” Mabel just looked at Pacifica.

“You look like you're a million miles away. I'm sorry, but you're not usually the serious, deep in thought, type.” Pacifica put her hand on her shoulder. A small sign of affection that Mabel was starting to enjoy from Pacifica. Of course, she had never imagined being with a girl. But this felt right to her, even if it was new.

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

Mabel and Dipper had fallen asleep on the couch, no matter how old they get, the sight of them curled up together on the couch is cute. She didn't know if it's something they would always do. She wasn't even sure if they were conscience of it. It happens rarely, they would end up sitting together. Usually quiet. Dipper would read, and Mabel would be knitting, or watching one of the movies she brings with her, if the place they were staying at had electricity, or they had their generator. And from there, time would pass, and they would both end up nodding off.

Pacifica asleep in one of the armchairs. It amazed Wendy at how calm Pacifica was with how Mabel and Dipper would find comfort in each other. It wasn't romantic, that was clear enough. But in a new relationship, like what Mabel and Pacifica had, it was easy to feel jealous when the other person gave or received affection from someone else. She was guilty of it herself. When her and Dipper's relationship was new, she had been somewhat jealous of that special bond the twins seemed to share. Over time, she had come to accept that it was something they did. It gave them a chance to be happy. Dipper being happy, made her happy. 

Tambry had decided to curl up on one of the thick throw rugs, and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

She walked out the room, checking all the windows, and doors. Like she did, fifteen minutes before, fifteen minutes before that, and another fifteen before that, so on and so forth. It was of course, part of Dipper's detailed security plan. At least, it's the newest version of it. He was always changing it. But, who was she to question it? It had kept them safe. On a few occasions it had saved them, as it had ended up stopping would be looters.

She knew there was no one out there. 

Gravity Falls had been more dead now, than it had been when all this started. No signs of life. Infected or otherwise. It was like, after Candy had killed Robbie, and when the others left, the infected did too. Maybe it was lack of a food source that made the infected leave. Either way, she would still keep to Dipper's plan.

She walked back through the shack, Pacifica, Tambry and Mabel had done a great job of returning the shack to it's former, tacky, glory. It almost looked like it had right before all this insanity began, or at least from before she had left. She hadn't actually been at the shack in a couple of years, but still. It looked normal. 

She shrugged it off. 

Tomorrow they would head back to the cabin. Where maybe they could finally live a normal life.

She went back and woke Tambry to take her turn for watch, as she took the other arm chair to finally get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a long one. Actually it would take three days, but then they would be at their new home. Her and Dipper would be able to have their walks through the woods safely. Well, when it got warmer they could. For the next few months, they would spend most of their time in doors. And with the thought of activities spent inside together, she fell asleep. To dream wonderful dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

AVAVA  
( Author's Note )  
VAVAV

 

Alright, so this one isn't going to win any awards, or praise. It's kinda forced out, because Dead Fall: Returned is ending. I think the next chapter is it's end. But, Dead Falls: Infection, will be coming shortly after. And I'm so flooded with ideas that my mind didn't want to focus on the final chapter, which was supposed to be this one. But because it was so forced, I want to try to... give it a final chapter that'll help with the random crap. Add some fluff, cause, it might be a while into DD:I (Dead Falls: Infected) Before some fluff happens, unless I do it at the beginning. Anyways. Give it up for Dead Falls, Dead Falls: Returned. And Hopefully, you'll all love Dead Falls: Infected.

 

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

Being back home was wonderful to her. Yes, Gravity Falls had been her home for almost all of her life. Visiting these cabins in her youth had created happy memories for her. Since her parents were here, it was now home now. She felt safe here. She hadn't seen an infected person since they arrived. 

The entire trip here, there had been infected roaming the streets. Had been in the towns and cities. Had been on the roads. Though, the last fifty miles on the way to the cabins? Nothing. No infected. 

She didn't see any survivors either. Which was saddening, and comforting. It was hard to tell who was the good people anymore. At one point in time, yeah bad people were out there. But they tried acting normal when around others. 

There might not be any survivors around, for the same reason the infected weren't around. The place was little known, and pretty vacant during the time the infected happened. Odds were, that most of the people who knew about the cabins were dead, or didn't even think about them. 

She sure hadn't.

Maybe it was due to the temperature here. As far north as the cabin, there were weeks were it would be below zero. The infected hated the cold. And humans really didn't like it. Of course, she understood that now. Before she had loved the cold, and she still did. But, when you are traveling, surviving the cold was a lot more difficult.

AVAVA

She looked out at Dipper, her father, and her brothers. They were installing some of the wireless cameras that he had liberated from the destroyed marketplace. It was nice to see her brothers and her father, bonding with Dipper. Regardless of what her family had thought, she would still have stayed with Dipper. But them bonding with him, made it so much easier. Her mother adored the boy. Her mother also adored Mabel. Her mother referred to Mabel as the creative, imaginative, bundle of energy. That had a recipe for almost any kind of food they had.

Wendy had to agree. She didn't know if it was from the necessity the past couple years. Or if it was from years of just being random and creative.

She was sure that Tambry was med-geeking out over her little clinic that had been finished while they had been gone. It had almost been completed when her and Pacifica has set out to look for them. But now, it was done. Had power, and was stocked with everything they had brought before. And Wendy knew, that she was currently organizing all the new things they had brought with them.

Mabel was helping Pacifica pack up her things from her cabin. Aside from the cabins her parents and brothers had, the one that she and the twins shared was the biggest cabin. So, Mabel had talked Pacifica into moving into the big cabin with them. It was a good idea, Thomas and Anna, might not need Mabel sneaking into the the cabin to visit with Pacifica, and end up shocked, if they walk into the wrong room.

Sure wouldn't want to scar the kids. Not that the relationship was scarring, just catching people in the... middle of passion, might be more than they bargained for. It was certainly more than Dipper wanted to see. She was still surprised that Dipper hadn't objected to Pacifica moving in to share a room with Mabel. Maybe not wanting to chance another show. 

She would be sure to sit Mabel and Pacifica down, and explain the ground rules, that both couples would follow. Namely, all physical relationship activities, are not to be done, outside of their bedrooms. The couples own bedrooms.

Which was still, in her opinion, funny to mess with Dipper about. She couldn't imagine walking in on one of her brothers during a 'session', but it's still funny to watch him squirm.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

“Welllll, that was awkward!” She fell on her bed as Pacifica was unpacking boxes, and putting her things away. 

“It was a reasonable talk.” Pacifica said, as she was hanging her shirt in her side of the closet.

“Like we'd do that... in like the living room, or the kitchen!” She said pulling her head up from the pillow, then muttered, the found herself just staring at Pacifica's rump, with more than just a mild interest. “Without knowing they wouldn't be back soon.”

“That's the reason Wendy said something Mabes... Without knowing... C'mon Mabes. We couldn't do that...” to her dismay, and loss of view, Pacifica sat on the bed next to her. 

Mabel couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. They were adults... well, considering the world's population, they should be considered adults. It's not like Wendy and Dipper didn't do things. She heard them sometimes...

But, then again, it was never out of their bedroom. So... maybe Wendy wasn't just saying this stuff to embarrass them.

“Alright, alright... So I'm adventurous! I can't help that! Well...” Maybe she could restrain herself... but maybe she wanted to restrain Pacifica more, that might be fun... wait... “Well... we are alone.”

“Uh huh, Wendy and Dipper went for a walk to check things out with his new cameras.” Pacifica started to get back up. Mabel couldn't allow that. She grabbed Pacifica's arm and pulled her back onto the bed.

“Uh huh! We are alone. In OUR room. So.”

“Mabes, you're a horndog.” Pacifica chuckled. “Let me at least...”

“Imma horn... something alrighy.” 

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

He had enjoyed the walk with Wendy through the woods, while checking on the new cameras. So, he was not sitting infront of a computer, looking over video footage for almost half a year. Mainly he was fast-forwarding through it since nothing was really happening, other than wildlife.

It had been several days since they had returned to Camp Corduroy, as they had so lovingly started calling it, and Dipper had installed new cameras. It was calming and relaxing to just wander the woods. Of course it was cold, which had to make it better, since Wendy would hold onto his arm closely. Or just hug him from behind when he was standing still. Mostly to share body heat, partly to make him blush.

When he had asked if anything interesting had happened while he was gone. Of course everyone said no. And he asked if the cameras had picked up any survivors or infected. The cameras were set up at almost a mile around the perimeter, wired to relays, that of course set back to the computer he'd set up at their cabin. 

Of course no one had checked it. 

“So, how much longer do we gotta stare at plants swaying fast?” Wendy asked coming up behind him, putting her chin on his shoulder.

“About three more months. About another hour and a half.” He sighed...

“Really? I'm going to make us something to eat then.” Wendy said as she went into the kitchen. 

He went back to mindlessly staring at the screen. At least he had other screens with other fast moving plants and trees to mindlessly stare at. 

Rabbit.

Deer.

Bird.

Dog, or maybe a wolf.

Big... what?

He hit pause and rewound until he saw it again, and paused...

The screen showed a large infected wolf? Bear? He wasn't sure what it had began as. But it was huge. No, it was beyond huge. But that didn't make since. They had never seen an infected animal. Because they shouldn't be infected. A virus that could affect humans like that, couldn't be zoomorphic. But there it was. It took him a while, but he tracked it on a few on his cameras. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew, that it could move, and move fast, despite being big.

“What the heck is that, Dipper?” Wendy startled him.

“I don't actually know. But it's close.” He saved the video, and continued to watch the rest. He found more sightings saved them too. When finished he sat back.

“What are we going to do?”

“So far it hadn't gotten closer than half a mile to the Camp. But it could.” He didn't even think erecting a fence would help. It was far too big.


	11. Chapter 11

AVAVA  
( Author's Note )  
VAVAV

 

 

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

Dipper had poured over every zoology and crytozoology, book, DVD, and CD that everyone had pitched in and found in book stores, and libraries in the surrounding towns. Hours turn into days, days turned into weeks. Two as a matter of fact. So far, he hadn't been able to identify the animal. The only thing that he had done, only circled back to the beginning. He didn't know what it was. The more he studied the various images he had saved of the creature. 

It was the size of a bear, although it's legs were more like a large feline. It's body was similar to a greyhound, on a larger scale. However, it's paws looked similar to hands. And it's head... shaped differently than any other animal he's looked at. Almost human like, if humans had elongated jowls.

There was a possibility that this was some kind of mutation.

Actually, he was sure that it was mutation, though he didn't know if it was a mutation from before, or after the infection.

All he was able to find out about this creature, instead of it's strange features. Was that the creature was aggressive. He had a few clips of it attacking other animals. And not even eating them completely. The creature just attacked and killed other creatures. Which wasn't common in the animal kingdom. Animals didn't normally kill other than food, or in defense.

“So, find anything, Broseph.” He said, as he closed his current book, putting it aside, mainly because he knew that it didn't have what he needed in it. None of these books had what he needed. He doubted any book would have any of the information that he needed. 

“Nothing. It's... nothing that's ever been documented before. At least, not in anything we have available.” Dipper sighed. It was times like this he missed the internet. He feared that over the last few years, less things had been documented in physical books. Maybe there was an ebook, or some kind of site that would have the information that he currently was looking for. “All I know, is that it is aggressive. And that it's an apex predator as far as I can tell. Which is why I've been calling it Apex.”

“Apex, huh? Well, guess we had to call it something other than 'thing'.” Mabel sat down in a chair next to him. “So, what are we going to do about it? I mean, it's like... bound to find us at some time, right?”

“Actually, it should have already found us. Well, not us. But it should have found the camp, before we got here.” He tossed the book he had been holding onto a stack of books, “In all logic, we should have returned to camp, and everyone should have been dead.”

“That's kinda wacky.” Mabel said. “How can you say that?”

“Look, I'm glad everyone was safe when we got here. I am.” He sighed and looked over to his sister, “But a predator this size, that attacks other creatures, for other reasons than food. And the fact that it seems infected”

Being infected might be the reason that it hadn't found them. The virus seemed to affect the brain's ability to use reason and logic, leaving only basic instincts. To survive, to the best of it's thinking can allow. And the need to feed, which falls under the basic need for survival. Even the need for reproduction was available in the infected. No, not in the normal way you would think, for which they were all more than thankful. But he had noticed, while the infected did feed on humans, there were the ones that just bit a person and would leave. Thus creating another of it's kind.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

She had to leave her brother to his research. She could sit in there any longer. It wasn't that it was scary, well not completely scary. It was boring in there with all those books, and papers, and the paused video of that scary thing. Not that there was a lot to do anymore since the infection started. But there were a few things that she could do to occupy her mind. On one of the trips, Tambry had found a lot of yarn of different colors, and had brought as much as she could. So, knitting was an option. Or she could always help with the crops. She always loved getting dirty with plants.

'Never mind about the plants.' She thought once she looked over towards where the fields of crops were, and noticed the Corduroy males were working out there. 

Wendy brothers were more than disappointed when they found out that two of the surviving females were unavailable to them. It wasn't as if they were rude, or even nasty about it. But they were disappointed, and she couldn't think of a way to make them happy. That was so hard for her. Not being able to help. She always liked helping others.

Tambry always needed help. But the last time she helped Tambry, she ended up mixing up some... alright, so she mixed up a bunch of pills and she thought that she remembered where they all went. Luckily Tambry found out before it did any real damage. So, she doubted that Tambry would welcome her with open arms. Though, she knew that Tamrby would accept her help, but would give her an easy task, or a task even if she messed up, it wouldn't cause of any damage.

Pacifica. Well, there were many many things she would love to do with Pacifica, though she was busy at the moment. Tambry had made out a physical therapy schedule for Anna, and she and Soos were helping Anna with that, and of course Thomas wasn't far behind, since he hardly let his 'sister' out of his sight.

That left Wendy. She looked around.

'Where is Wendy,' she wondered to herself, as she continued looking around. 

She knew that Wendy wasn't with her brother. No one in their right mind would be in there with him right now. She cast her gaze back towards the crops. She wasn't with her brothers, and father. The little clinic that Tambry lived in, and worked out of creeped Wendy out, and she wouldn't go inside. If she wanted to hang out with her friend, Tambry had to exit the clinic. She could always be with her mother. 

She sighed and looked back to the little building that her brother was in. 

She wasn't going back in there.

'Time for a nap!' she thought, as she started towards her cabin. 'Maybe a snack first... Maybe a snack in bed, then a nap. Ooo ooo! Watch a dvd, eat a snack in bed, then nap!'

She practically skipped towards the cabin. 

She had decided on a sandwich, and chips. Which was a little different after the infection. Fresh made bread, cheese that Mrs Corduroy and she had made, she had missed cheese. And roasted chicken that had been sliced, Mrs. Corduroy said it was a lot healthier. Healthier than the processed stuff pre-infection. She found her favorite movie, put it in the dvd player, and crawled into bed.

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

It had been a fairly good day. Dipper and Mabel had spent a good bit of time going over footage, and pouring over book after book about the creature that had been seemingly circling their little slice of safe haven. She didn't understand why he was so focused on the creature. Yes, it could be a threat. But it was so close to them, but hadn't tried to attack them. Hadn't even come close to them. In her mind, if it was aggressive, it would have come to investigate the noise in it's 'territory'. It wasn't that she didn't understand, she did. But she also didn't see his worry. 

Tambry, Pacifica, and of course Thomas had been helping Anna with her therapy, helping her walk restrengthening the muscles in her leg. Due to their fast paced time, before finding her parents, Anna had spent most of her time in a car, in a bed, or sitting causing her muscles to stiffen, and her leg to atrophy. So, it was talking a while to build up more muscles, considering the time restraints they had when they first arrived. So much had to be done in the beginning. She felt guilty about that, they all did. Which was why they all took turns helping Tambry. Today Pacifica was with her.

Soos had been helping, but turned out to be more in the way then helpful. So, he had gone to install more cameras like Dipper had planned. Soos hoped that it would make his little friend happy, if he surprised him with cameras being installed.

Her father and brothers had spent the day in the fields, not that any crops were out there except some winter crops like, onions, garlic, potatoes, ect. Before going out into the woods to chop down trees, to chop into firewood. Since it was still winter. Cutting and splitting frozen trees, something she wished she could have done before their arrival here. The only reason her father and brothers could, was mainly due to sheer strength. Something, her male family members had in bulk.

Finally, she had spent the day with her mother. Packaging meats, eggs, cheeses, for each cabin. Each cabin would cook their own meals, except on holidays, birthdays, or just when they felt like having a meal together. Though, her mother still prepared the meats to go to each place. Mabel had been learning, since she liked to cook. Wendy learned when she wasn't out on supply runs, to gather what they could of things that would take them a while to learn how to make themselves. Wendy actually enjoyed helping her mother, where Mabel couldn't.

Mabel could pretty much do anything, except when it came down to butchering the animal, not killing it, which she couldn't do either. But Mabel couldn't turn a whole animal into the edible portions. Maybe one day, but for now, Mabel just couldn't do that. Wendy on the other hand. It wasn't like she didn't care about the animal. But her father had been hunting for years, and she of course, had become used to it. Most people in Gravity Fall's were from family of hunters. Except maybe Pacifica. Well, maybe in the distant past, but her family were not hunters now.

“Dudes! Dudes!” Soos' voice called from a slight distance, sounding worried. She looked up noticing him running up from towards the woods where he had been installing cameras. She noted that Mabel and Dipper had come out of the small building they had been in. Coming towards her, since they too were curious about the man running towards them. As he got closer you could see the confusion on his face.

“What's this about?” Dipper asked Wendy, while Mabel looked on, before she turned attention to her. 

“Not sure, just heard him, guess we're about to find out.” Wendy said as the larger male stopped in front of them panting.

“Dudes... I know this is going to like... sound crazy.” Soos panted, as he leaned over, hands on his knees, his panting slowing. “They talk!”

“Soos? What are you talking about?” Dipper asked, and she couldn't help but silently wonder herself.

“Those zombie dudes. They totally talk!” Soos explained and pointed back towards the woods where he had come from.

“Their not zombies.” Dipper huffed, since everyone knew his stance on the word Zombie. 

“That's not fair, they could be!” Mabel said, defending Soos' choice of word.

“That's not important.” Wendy interrupted their bickering. Mainly because that wasn't important right now. “Did you say they were talking?”

“That's not possible, they can barely walk straight. Much less talk.” Dipper said.

“Yeah, no offense, Soos, but I gotta agree with Bro-Bro, it sounds like you've been snackin' on Smile Dip.” Mabel said.

“No, yeah, I get that. Let me explain what happened.”

AVAVA  
( Soos Ramirez )  
VAVAV

He had just gathered up the equipment to go and install the next cameras and microphones for his best bud Dipper.

'Man, is he going to be so stocked about this!' He thought to himself as he screwed in a mount for a camera. He put in the batteries Dipper had told him about. They lasted a long time, so he thought they would be great for this. Well, he was just going off of what Dipper had said. He mounted the camera, and moved onto the next point marked on the map.

'Dude, this is pretty easy.' He thought to himself.

He was about to climb up the latter again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

“This is the right way?” Soos heard a voice that he didn't know. Which wasn't something that was normal around here. 

“Yeah, the Professor said that there was a settlement near here. Said they would be there.” Another voice said. “The tracker is circling this area, so it must be the right way.”

Soos looked around the tree, ready to at least greet the new people, and to see if they were friendly. But he didn't see people. Well, not people that would be talking. What he saw was two infected standing facing each other. 

'Maybe one of them has a walkie-talkie that was still functioning?' Soos thought. At least at first.

“Why are they so important anyways?” One of the zombies said... 

'It spoke? It did!' He thought.

He waited until they two zombies walked off, before he started running back to the cabins.

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

It sounded insane. Anyone could have told him this, and he would have thought they were insane. And Soos? Well, Soos wasn't the most intelligent person in the world, not that it mattered to Dipper, but he wasn't. So he would have to think that the larger man was insane, or on drugs talking about talking infected. 

He thought the man had lost his mind, at least until Soos explained that the cameras were on, and should have been connected.

Of course Dipper went to look at the new footage from the cameras, and...

Well... he didn't think Soos was insane anymore. Though, he was starting to think that he, himself, might be.

Who were the infected looking for?

Who was the Professor?

And most importantly...

How were the infected talking?


End file.
